


The8 of Jun

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Chinese Food, Crack, Fluff, Happy The8 of Jun, Kinda, M/M, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Stan Chinaline, Wonwoo and Mingyu are only mentioned, really short and kinda crappy i'm sorry, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "I know it's very early, considering we have no schedules too, but look at the date, Hao!" Junhui pushed the phone back, grinning brightly. "What day is it?""Friday."





	The8 of Jun

"Hey."

"Fuck off."

"Hao~"

"No."

"Xiao Hao Haooo~"

Minghao, having just about enough, threw his blanket in the direction where Junhui's voice seemed to be coming from. After hearing a pained yelp and a thud that sounded a lot like the older boy falling on the floor, Minghao snapped, "Fuck off."

"Yah, is that any way to talk to your hyung?" Junhui tried, struggling to untangle himself from the blanket to climb back on Minghao's bed and poke him everywhere accessible. "Wake up, Elsa! Today's a very special day and if you don't get up I'll get sad and pouty and won't talk to you in three... two..."

"What the actual fuck is it?" Minghao sat up, glaring at him.

"You're adorable when you're angry." Junhui cooed, ruffling Minghao's hair. They were still both in pajamas, and the silence outside must mean that it was very early morning because if it was already 8 o'clock or past, Mingyu's vacuum or Hansol tripping over something would have woke them up.

He swatted Jun's hand away and unplugged his phone from its charger. 

**6:20 AM**

"Do you see this?" Minghao asked, shoving the screen into Junhui's face.

"I know it's very early, considering we have no schedules too, but look at the date, Hao!" Junhui pushed the phone back, grinning brightly. "What day is it?"

"Friday."

Minghao knew very well what day it was, he just wanted to know how far Jun would go to remind him.

Junhui pouted, crossing his arms.

_Damn it, he already pulled that move this early._

"The eighth of June." Minghao sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What about it?"

_Must resist!_

Junhui's bottom lip jutted out even more, eyes widening. He was starting to look like a kicked puppy and that was Minghao's biggest weakness. 

_Fuck it._

"Happy anniversary." Minghao yawned.

"Yes! You remembered!" Junhui screeched, almost knocking the thinner man over with the force of his hug. "Aw, I was going to start crying if you didn't remember. Today was the day I asked you to be my dance partner until we die--"

"Yeah, and it took me two weeks to understand that you're my boyfriend." Minghao shook his head, but there was a fond smile on his face. "Ah, seriously, hyung. Be clearer next time! Mingyu had to spell it out to me."

Jun kissed his forehead and then started pulling Minghao towards the kitchen.

"Hyung, we have the whole day, can I please go back to sleep for n-- wow." on the kitchen was a whole assortment of Chinese food, all looking fresh and smelling a little too much like home. FIghting back his tears as his heart was about to burst, Minghao turned to Jun. "D-did you make this?"

"I got Mingyu to help." Junhui smiled softly, wiping a stray tear from Minghao's cheek. "Ya, yah! Don't cry, okay? We gotta eat this before Seokmin wakes up and starts yelling at everyone and then they'll all go here because the smell is so good, and our date will be ruined."

Minghao's nose directed him to eat the quick noodles first, savoring the everyday staple of his home. "Wait, what time did you have to wake up to do this?"

"Uh, I don't really remember? Probably at four in the morning. I had to bribe Mingyu and Wonwoo with a whole batch of dumplings just so they'd wake up and help... they went to sleep at about five thirty." Junhui presented him the plate of stir-fried tofu. "Like this? I might be liking Korean food too much because the tofu seemed bland to the taste, so this might not be like what we always have in China."

"You're too pure for this world, hyung." Minghao whispered, pecking his cheek in gratitude. "You didn't have to do this."

"It's our anniversary! Of course, I'm doing this!"

"Are these dough cakes?" Minghao suddenly wow'ed at the center piece meal. "Like the ones you made back in One Fine Day?"

Junhui fed him a piece. "But with better seasonings and less salt."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you do... all this?"

"I know you're getting really homesick." Jun smiled sadly, getting another piece of dough cake. "I am too, that's maybe why I made all these. Plus, as I've said, it's The8 of Jun! It's our anniversary, and it deserves to be very special, don't you think so?"

As he was about to reach for the dumplings, Minghao suddenly slapped Junhui's hand away.

"Wha--"

"Don't touch, I gotta instagram it first!"

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this crap hahaha I just really want to write something about Chinaline since I love my boys very much and JUNHUI'S BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP but I haven't really wrote anything for such a long time now... I miss writing, when will my creativity return from war...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Have a nice day and I hoped you liked it :D


End file.
